


Crouching Boner, Hidden Lust

by PurplePatchwork



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/PurplePatchwork
Summary: Ivan and Alfred are just best friends going through puberty. Best friends who just happen to flirt every once in a while, which one night turns into mutual masturbation, which turns into something more.





	1. Voice-Chat Dirty to Me

Alfred adjusted his mic, waiting impatiently for the crackling in his right ear to come to a stop. Ivan was late. He wasn’t usually this late, and when Alfred had asked him last time, “Same time next week?”, Ivan had responded with the affirmative. Alfred hoped nothing had come up; he really looked forward to these weekly sessions.

Finally, the crackling morphed into a breathy sigh, and his heart gave a leap.

“Alfred? Sorry I am late, my mother needed me for some chores.”

Alfred could feel his cheeks strain in an attempt to contain the grin stretching his lips, flashing toothpaste commercial-white teeth. “Not a problem dude! Good to hear your voice again. It’s been a while.”

Ivan’s smile was almost audible, and Alfred’s cheeks heated in response. It wasn’t like the two friends _never_ got to meet face-to-face, but doing so required stepping on a bus and an obligated staying-the-night, which they simply couldn’t do every other weekend, what with their busy schedules and all. However, that didn’t stop them from playing games together every Saturday, 8 o’clock on the dot. So far, they hadn’t missed a single week this year, and if it were up to Alfred, this arrangement would continue for the months, possibly even years to come (although he wouldn’t oppose to seeing his friend more often than that; going too long without seeing that handsome face really did get a little frustrating sometimes).

“Overwatch again?” Ivan asked, getting a pop-up invite when Alfred loaded the game, immediately joining.

Alfred nodded, remembered Ivan couldn’t see him, then hummed. “Yeah. I hope you don’t mind? We can play something else if you’re bored of it.”

“No, this is fine. As long as I get to play it with you.”

Alfred’s cheeks glowed even warmer. This was another draw of playing games over voice-chat, instead of simply skyping or calling or messaging. The absence of a face to get distracted by, made room for some amicable flirting. Neither knew when it had started, and when they visited one another it usually didn’t happen, but somewhere down the line, the boys had taken up the habit of being very excessive in their compliments and teasing, even adding some risqué questions here and there. All in the name of having fun, of course. Alfred couldn’t imagine them actually _doing_ something with that verbal flirtation. It was just nice, and made him feel giddy, stomach fluttering with pleasure.

Ivan chose a tank, while Alfred went on the offense. Alfred always went on the offense. Glass canons and hard hitters, that was his style. Ivan was more versatile, but usually preferred the more bulky characters, ones that could take a punch and then return it. They made a good team.

“No healers, huh?” Alfred mumbled. “Guess I’ll just have to play it safe, then.”

“You? Play it safe?” Ivan laughed. “You are always charging ahead of the team—look! You are doing it right now!”

Alfred grinned sheepishly at the screen, dashing and jumping as he tried to get closer to the enemy team. “Whoops. Got me. Luckily I have a big strong Russian to cover for me.”

Ivan was quiet for a little while, and for just one moment, Alfred was afraid he’d taken it a little too far too early into the game, but then soft laughter drifted through his headphones.

“I will neither deny nor confirm that accusation.”

Alfred nearly jumped off a cliff in a moment of complete stupefaction. Did Ivan just…he did, didn’t he?

“Hey now, don’t get ‘cocky’ on me,” Alfred joked, and Ivan’s laughter increased, relaxing the blond’s nerves. Yeah. Nothing wrong with some innuendos. They were just a couple of best friends playing games. Surely they’d never made dick jokes about _themselves_ before, but if Ivan was okay with it, then so was he.

“I mean, you’re all talk and no game,” Alfred continued, mashing buttons when fighting off an opponent. “Letting me run off without any protection. I just died!” Alfred ground his teeth as Ivan hummed in contemplation.

“So sorry. I will make sure to stick to you like glue once you resurrect. But then you will have to do a little less jumping, since I cannot follow you up there.”

“Deal,” Alfred growled, charging in once again. He quickly spotted his teammate, and hid behind the shield he’d created.

“Thanks, angel eyes,” Alfred cooed at him, delighted when Ivan answered with a “You are welcome, _lapushka_.” Ivan only used these kinds of endearments when he was in a truly good mood, at least, with Alfred.

Alfred remembered last time he’s used this exact nickname; they were having a sleepover, watching horror movies, munching on some caramel-coated popcorn. Alfred had gotten the hiccups from screaming too much, and during all the laughter, Ivan had suddenly grasped his hands, looked deep into his eyes. “Do not worry, _lapushka_. I will protect you.” For just a moment, it had looked like time had come to a stand-still, like _something_ was about to happen, something inevitable. Then, the main monster had reappeared, and both friends broke away at exactly the same moment. Alfred did remember feeling a little woozy during the remainder of the film, but he’d blamed it on the snacks.

Right now, there was no Ivan sitting right beside him, but Alfred could perfectly picture the other’s face as that divine word slipped easily off his tongue. His eyes would look like they had caught on fire.

“Alfred, you are not paying attention,” Ivan said in a sing-song voice. Alfred looked back at the screen, and indeed, someone from the enemy team had driven them into a corner, ready to break Ivan’s shield.

“I will ram him,” Ivan said, getting ready to charge forward.

It came out almost like a hiccup. “I’ll ram you.”

Alfred’s eyes widened, staring unseeing at the screen (not noticing how the enemy broke through their shield and eliminated both of their characters). His heart skipped a long beat. He heard Ivan’s soft breathing, and quickly scrambled to set things straight.

“Wow, sorry, I really don’t know where that came from, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything—“

“I would like to see you try.”

Alfred nearly choked on his own spit, eyes now bulging as he gaped open-mouthed at the screen, where his and Ivan’s character stood waiting to be played. Had he really heard that right?

Ivan’s character came back to life as he began moving about the spawn. “Are you coming?” it seemed to ask, waiting for Alfred’s next play.

Alfred swallowed harshly, hands trembling as he too got back into the game. The atmosphere had changed, however, and neither of them could go back to teasing banter without acknowledging it first. Alfred remained silent for a small while longer, contemplating his next move. He could just laugh over it, play the Freudian slip off as a joke. On the other hand…

“Don’t believe me?” he mumbled, voice dropping a few octaves. “You have zero confidence in me.”

Ivan caught on almost immediately, seeming relieved that Alfred hadn’t simply ignored the issue. “On the contrary. I am simply saying, actions hold more value than words.”

Their characters moved along the screen, walking at a hurried tempo, dancing somewhere at the edge of the map, close enough to jump in and join the main action, but for some reason or other refusing to do so. Alfred could imagine Ivan in quite a similar position as himself; at the edge of his seat, shoulders hunched, eyes clinging to the screen, all attention on the voice murmuring sweet nothings into his ears. Temptation was a goddess he could only obey to.

“Imagine something long and hard.” The tip of Alfred’s tongue darted out to swipe across dry lips. “You rubbing yourself against it.”

The boy jolted when he heard a sigh, blush crawling across his ears and neck. Had he really just said that? Was he really planning to take it _this_ far? Apparently he was.

“You flatter yourself,” Ivan mumbled, the sound of his voice making Alfred shiver. “All right, I am imagining. What next?”

Alfred stiffened at Ivan’s willingness to go along with every word he uttered. In more ways than one; with a start he noted how his pants were starting to get a little too tight. He was getting a hard-on from talking to Ivan. That had to be a first. Nevertheless, he was too concentrated on their little game to think about the consequences.

Their characters were running circles now, the match coming to an end without their assistance. Their teammates were probably yelling obscenities at them by now. Neither found it in themselves to care; it was no surprise when they got kicked from the game for being idle for too long.

“Next,” Alfred whispered, closing his eyes as his hand crept down his body, coming to rest on his swelling crotch. “Next, imagine licking it, dragging your tongue up and down. You open your mouth to taste the top—it is sweet and warm and feels soft.”

Alfred had no idea where all of this was coming from; he wasn’t a porn addict in any way, nor had he ever “talked dirty” with anyone in his life. It came as natural as any of their interactions. All that mattered was him and Ivan, their minds connected through voice-chat.

“Y-yes?” Ivan asked, and Alfred noted idly that he was panting. Alfred sucked in a breath as the palm of his hand pressed down, giving long languid rubs downwards, following the outlines of his hardening cock. If was all too easy to see Ivan doing exactly the same on the other side of town. It was even easier to imagine him being in the same room, dropping to his knees, pushing Alfred’s legs apart to nuzzle his crotch. Mouthing along the sweltering centre of Alfred’s pleasure, sticking out his tongue to press against the seam of his jeans, every lick sending more tingles up his spine.

Alfred swallowed back a breathy moan. As he talked, he zipped down his pants and freed his erection. “It pushes into your mouth, hard, until you are lying on your back. I am pushing into your mouth as you lie there, feeling it go inside and out.” It was too easy to switch subjects. Alfred was already there, doing it. His hand wrapped around the base of his pulsating member. “As I push myself in and out, I lean down to swallow yours in one gulp.”

Alfred could hear a small sound of want crawl through the staticy connection. Ivan’s breathing was far too laboured for someone who was just listening in. Alfred began moving his hand up and down, following the blue vein along the base of his shaft, looking down to watch his foreskin drag up and down along the head of his cock. It was already leaking precum, making it easier for him to continue pleasuring himself. Alfred felt the impulse to take off the headset and move it closer to his crotch, letting Ivan in on the slick heady sounds filling the room. However, that would mean missing out on the hot breathing now constantly filling his eardrums, and Alfred wouldn’t want to miss that for all the money in the world.

“I can feel you take me in,” Ivan moaned, voice lower than it ever had, adding fire to Alfred’s already tightened gut. “Your upper lip slides along my…my balls. It is hot and wet and I lick at the tip of your penis.”

Alfred didn’t hold back the next moan, hand speeding up as he thought about the images Ivan so willingly put into his mind. “I can fit your entire dick _and_ balls into my mouth,” Alfred promised huskily, movements becoming erratic, back curling, voice catching on several syllables. “I-I swallow around your tip, l-licking wherever I c-can, and—ah!”

“Alfred,” Ivan pressed urgently, name almost coming as a hiss. Alfred barely heard him over the sound of his own pleasure erupting into a sea of ecstasy, everything becoming white noise as his vision swam, hot essence escaping him in small spurts. He let out a shuddered breath when his back slowly uncurled, now tipping the other way as Alfred heavily reclined into his chair, legs spread wide, head tilted against the back to rest his neck. He could see little bits of fireworks popping when he closed his eyes.

Alfred zoned back in only just in time to hear Ivan’s own wrangled gargling, soft animalistic noises he’d never expected Ivan to be capable of making. Had Alfred not just achieved an orgasm, that sound alone would have gotten him hard again.

His character was still smiling and waving at the camera.

Nothing was said as they allowed themselves some time to recover from their personal little sky-high. Alfred rubbed his thumb and index-finger together, as if contemplating the stickiness he could feel there.

Ivan coughed. And suddenly, Alfred was unsure again.

The full weight of what they’d done came crashing down onto his shoulders, all at once. This was a _little_ more than just some innocent flirting. Weren’t you supposed to take a guy on a date before…before doing whatever they had done together? Mutual masturbation? Was that the right word for it?

Ivan scraped his throat. Alfred panicked. Only, instead of asking his best friend to just forget about it all, a different question altogether left his mouth.

“So when’s the next sleepover?”

He cringed, obviously having cut Ivan off. He hoped the other wouldn’t be mad at him for even suggesting something like this, hoped he hadn’t destroyed their friendship. But after what had happened, he couldn’t just go back to the ways things were. It was all or nothing.

Ivan remained quiet for much too long. Alfred had placed his hands over each ear, pushing his headphones that much closer in an attempt to catch every single sound leaving the other’s lips. As if he could have missed any of it if he wanted to.

“My parents are out of town next weekend.” Ivan was clearly breathless with anticipation.

Alfred’s heart came to a complete halt, a blush so furious assaulting his body, he nearly fainted.

Ivan wanted it too. They were probably equally as curious to what would happen. Time to test the waters, and possibly...

“O-okay.”

Take things to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will follow soon.


	2. Fantasise Dirty Things, Preferably Involving Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a small delay, here is chapter numero 2!

Alfred was bouncing on his heels, heart doing flip-flops as he waited at the front door of Ivan’s house. It had been a week since he’d spoken to Ivan, but a quick text message had confirmed that their date still stood. Huh. Date. That word held a lot more meaning now that they…

Alfred swallowed down a lump when he heard footsteps echo through the hallway. He had never felt so nervous about anything in his entire life. He had never _wanted_ for something to happen so badly in his entire life.

The door swung open to reveal his best friend, clothed in a loose pair of jeans and a sweater with Naruto-print (Alfred had gotten it for his thirteenth birthday, luckily a few sizes too large, meaning it still fit now that they were in the prime of puberty). While Ivan didn’t twitch or tremble, his tight-lipped frown showed he felt just as nervous as Alfred.

“Come in, I ordered pizza.” He didn’t reach out to hug Alfred, or kiss him for that matter, which both relieved and alarmed the boy. He hoped this awkward tension would soon resolve, possibly helped by some piping hot cheesy goodness on a golden-brown crust.

Alfred walked inside, kicking the door shut behind him. He dropped his backpack onto the floor, took off his shoes, and followed the sound of the TV. The screen showed the opening to one of the Starwars episodes, its familiar tunes finally loosening Alfred’s tongue.

He jumped over the back of the couch, getting comfortable between the pillows. “So, your parents outta town?” he called, hearing some noises coming from the kitchen.

“ _Da_. A friend of theirs is getting married. I am not familiar with them, so they gave me the choice to stay home.” He reappeared with two glasses of soda. Alfred noted he was barefoot. “My younger sister is having a sleepover herself.”

Alfred nodded. He didn’t ask about Ivan’s other sibling, knowing she was a university-student, and wasn’t likely to be home a lot nowadays.

Ivan walked over to him, extending one of the glasses towards his guest. Alfred sent a lopsided smile up at the other, reaching out to take it from him. Their fingers brushed together, sending a shiver traveling over Alfred’s skin. He quickly pulled the glass close, cradling it to his chest, bobbing his head up and down as his gaze fell towards his knees. “Thanks.” He could still feel Ivan’s gaze upon him, almost forcing him to look up again. The boy quickly took a sip to distract himself, the fizziness prickling coolly on the tip of his tongue.

Ivan sat down next to him, forgoing the chance to keep a respectable distance. Their thighs were touching, and Alfred’s cheeks were heating up faster than he could register what had happened. Neither said a word, watching the screen before them, not seeing a single event occurring in one of their favourite movies. Alfred was gripping his glass so tightly he feared it would crack. He quickly set it down, the movement causing their legs to press even closer. Another shiver wracked his body, and another, and after he straightened up, he found he couldn’t stop them from coming.

The blond blinked, gaze falling to the side as he took a secretive glance. The shivers increased when he found Ivan staring at _him_ instead of the screen, expression unreadable. Alfred lightly tilted his head towards the other when Ivan moved, and suddenly found his hand captured by Ivan’s, and in another blink of the eye Ivan’s face was right in front of his own, his hot breath ghosting over Alfred’s lips. Alfred’s eyes were wide, first looking into Ivan’s, but when that became unbearable, dropping to his slightly parted lips.

“Can I…?”

“Kiss me.” Alfred hadn’t even thought about saying that, and yet there the words were, stumbling off his tongue.

One moment, he was sitting up, face to face with his best friend slash something more, the next found him on his back, Ivan leaning over him, kissing him. His mouth was hot and soft. Alfred could feel a heartbeat quivering in his needy lips, fitting perfectly with Ivan’s. They matched. Hands were in his hair, Ivan’s body pressed down on him, warm and heavy.

Alfred struggled to turn his face, breaking away from the kiss. “Wait!” he said urgently. His breath was coming out in quick pants.

Ivan leant up slightly, pupils widened with want, cheeks rosy. “Sorry,” he immediately said, probably thinking he’d done something wrong.

Alfred shook his head. “It’s just—we don’t kiss.”

Ivan cocked his head, lashes fluttering. “Not usually, no.”

Alfred gulped. He could still feel Ivan’s body on top of his own, could feel every twitch and tensing of muscles and sliding of clothes and skin. “I mean, we never…since when do we…”

He was losing his track of thought; Ivan was gently prying off his glasses, folding them and putting them neatly to the side. Alfred could still see him, although the contours were blurred, his eyes two radiant violet blotches in a sea of white.

“Does it matter?”

Alfred swallowed again. Did it? “No. Sorry, continue.”

Ivan smiled, expression showing relief. It reminded Alfred that this was just as strange for Ivan as it was for him. They may have had crushes or stolen kisses or fantasies before, but this was entirely new for the both of them. Still, seeing as they were both okay with it, it was safe to experiment for a bit.

Ivan moved in again, Alfred scrunching his eyes shut. It wasn’t that he was afraid, that he didn’t crave the feel of those soft lips upon his own, but it would probably be one step too awkward to look at the guy while doing this.

Ivan caressed a cheek, skin quavering beneath his fingertips. “Alfred. Relax.”

The crease in his brow ceased to be, Alfred peeking up at Ivan through little slits. Ivan sent him what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. Alfred nodded, licked his lips. They were still a little wet from their earlier kiss.

Seeing the gesture, Ivan could wait no longer. Their noses slid together, mouths locking perfectly. Alfred gave a shaky sigh, jumping only a little when Ivan made use of his opened mouth to slip his tongue inside. Alfred could feel himself starting to heat up as the strong muscle danced around his own, swiping across his palate, setting every nerve it touched on fire. Alfred tried to keep up with him, head lifted a little ways in an attempt to push even closer, but he quickly found himself too lost in sensations to take the lead. Kissing Ivan did things to him he’d never felt before. Sure, he’d gotten hard before, he’d kissed people before, he’d masturbated and had dirty thoughts and everything that came with the wonderful hormonal mess that was adolescence. But Ivan made him feel like he was experiencing all these things for the first time. Ivan made the world seem new and unexplored.

Alfred gave a soft whine, hips clenching. He blushed at the knowledge that Ivan must be able to feel his boner against a hip, but then Ivan shifted, and Alfred knew he was equally as excited. Hearing Ivan’s arousal over voice-chat had been one thing, but actually _feeling_ his excitement was another thing entirely. It was so much better.

Ivan was the one to break away this time, if only to allow themselves to catch their breath. Alfred’s eyes slipped open just in time to catch the other licking glistening saliva from his lips, expression highly erotic. A bolt of pure and carnal need shot down his spine, pulsing once in his groin. “Ivan—“

The bell rang. Damnit. Pizza. They forgot.

“ _Dermo_ ,” Ivan cursed, expression far too unhappy for someone about to receive delicious junk food. Despite Alfred being a perfectly fine lover of cheese and empty calories, he found himself sharing in the sentiment.

“Let him wait?” Alfred chuckled, but then the delivery guy/girl rang again, and Ivan sighed.

“We will need the food.” And with that stolen promise he carefully lifted himself onto his hands and knees, wincing as this caused his pants to brush against his erection. Alfred’s gaze shot down, popping a little when it fell upon the obvious tent in Ivan’s pants.

“Is that a snake in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Alfred joked; it was the nerves, really. Add to that the interruption, and he couldn’t keep his mouth still.

Ivan sent a cool look at him, unimpressed. Ivan appeared to be even more frustrated than Alfred felt, especially since Alfred had an easier job, seeing as he didn’t have to walk to the front door. While Ivan pulled his sweater over his crotch and wobbled into the hallway, Alfred pushed himself into a sitting position. He tried thinking of all things gross he could possibly think off, willing himself to cool down. Pizza first. Pizza. First. Gotta eat something before…before going at it.

Alfred wasn’t relaxed in the slightest by the time Ivan came back, but at least his boner had diminished a little. They could eat in peace before continuing where they’d left off. The movie was still playing, not being paid an ounce of attention to.

Ivan opened the box and placed it on the side table, giving Alfred a napkin before grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza for himself. Alfred blinked, then followed suit. He took a tentative bite from one slice, finding it still too hot to eat. Despite that, Ivan was scarfing his piece down as if someone was about to rip it from his bloody corpse. Alfred wondered why he was in such a hurry, thought it over for just a second, and then figured he already knew the answer. Ignoring the burning sensation, Alfred set his teeth into his own slice, and followed Ivan’s example. The pizza was gone in a matter of minutes.

Ivan licked the grease from his fingers, Alfred finding himself strangely transfixed on that small pink tongue lapping at his pale spread digits. The boy quickly tipped back his drink, figuring he’d need the hydration just as much as the edible energy. Ivan used a napkin to wipe away the wetness left behind after a job well-done, before looking back at his friend.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Alfred shuddered; it wasn’t a request, but a command. He nodded. Ivan took him by the hand, and began leading him up the carpet-coated stairs (not that Alfred needed guidance; he’d been here often enough to know his way around the house). Ivan’s hands were sweaty. Alfred gave an encouraging squeeze, but it also could’ve been a muscle spasm caused by his own nerves. He _did_ feel like spasming when provided with a good view on Ivan’s butt, the way its curves were accentuated by the movement of strong legs.

It still felt so unreal. How could you go from wanting to play games with your best friend to wanting to bang your best friend? There wasn’t any previous indication that this was going to happen sometime in the near future. Okay, Alfred had indeed always liked the look of Ivan’s face. The way his soft locks fell in a perfectly orderly mess around his frame, his pale skin like polished marble, the way it lit up prettily whenever Alfred managed to make his friend blush. Those _eyes_. Alfred had always liked staring at Ivan’s face, often losing track of the conversation because of it. He’d liked hugging Ivan too. And fist-bumping him. And just touching him in general, whenever he could.

Huh. Maybe he there were at least some indications. Maybe he’d just missed the signals.

Ivan shouldered his way into his bedroom, letting go of Alfred’s hand for just a moment to walk over to the windows and shut the drapes. Alfred kept standing in the doorframe, feet tapping the floor, as he looked around. Despite Ivan obviously wanting him inside (and despite Alfred desperately wanting to go), he suddenly found himself overcome. His gaze honed in on the neatly made bed in the corner, forgoing the big IKEA closet, the old television set (its sole purpose being to play video games on), the shelves with games and books and CDs filling the entire wall opposite of the window. All he could see were a soft pillow, Black Widow-themed sheets, a small Sunflora plushy Alfred had gotten him for his tenth birthday waiting on the side, head drooping (they really made the neck too thin to support that ginormous crown).

Ivan turned to Alfred. Alfred swallowed. Ivan’s expression dropped.

“Do you…would you rather go….”

Alfred blinked owlishly. The hesitation in his friend’s voice made him snap out of whatever had come over him. He fervently shook his head, stepping inside, closing the door behind him. “N-no. I’m cool.” He took another step, hands wringing at the hem of his shirt. “Just…never done this before.”

“Me neither,” Ivan reminded him, and this confession helped further ease out any remaining doubt.

Alfred nodded, more confidently. “Okay.” He scraped his throat. “ _Okay_. Let’s just, not think about this.”

Ivan smiled, and it lit up his face so beautifully that Alfred just _had_ to cross the remaining distance and kiss him perfectly breathless. Which he did. It only took three steps, Ivan’s eyes widening before dropping to those lips suddenly much too close, slipping shut when all he could see were pools of the brightest blue. (Alfred praised himself for not missing Ivan’s mouth; he was taking big risks doing all this without his glasses on.)

Ivan gave a content hum, like a cat’s purr. Alfred shuddered when arms snaked their way around his back, pulling him closer, entrapping him, leaving no escape. Not that he wanted to escape, quite on the contrary. Alfred’s own hands quickly weaselled their way in between their bodies, crawling under Ivan’s shirt to stroke his warm stomach. Ivan’s skin rippled underneath his fingertips, and Alfred remembered Ivan was ticklish. He quickly broke away, “Sorry!”

Ivan’s eyes were still burning. “Don’t stop.” It came out like a gasp.

Alfred’s mouth opened and closed, no sound leaving it. He decided it’d be better if he’d just shut up for a little while. That would get them much further. Thus, he once more brought their faces close, picking up right where he left off.

While what they were doing worked perfectly well vertically—kissing, trembling, sighing, hands sneaking under t-shirts to glide along lean backs or fondle love handles, which Alfred assured Ivan only made him want the other more—after a small while, Alfred started going weak in the knees. The blood rapidly being pumped to his crotch left his legs to dangle uselessly beneath, and he felt like he’d soon topple over if they didn’t sit down or, at the least, find a wall to lean against. Stumbling back, Alfred pulled Ivan along with him, until his legs hit the bed. Ivan’s weight pushed him down, and when he next opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at the ceiling.

Ah, good. Much better. At least, until he felt Ivan’s hand pressing on the bulge in his pants. Both very good, extremely even, and a little not-so-good.

Letting out a sort of strangled giggle that could have been mistaken for a moan in an alternate universe, Alfred pushed himself up on his elbows, legs clenched together. “I-I mean, did you ever expect we’d use your bedroom for something other than sleeping?” His eyes moved slightly frantically, glinting when Ivan looked up, concentration lost. “To think that all this time we’ve been just SLEEPING here without feeling a thing and—“

“Last time you stayed over, I masturbated after you fell asleep.”

Alfred hackled to a stop, eyes bulging. Ivan’s shame was written in the red tainting his cheeks, the tightly pursed lips, but not in those eyes, still locking with his own, only reading want and fierce determination. It was very bold of him to admit something like that. Very sexy, too.

“R-really?” Alfred asked softly, another twitch of want crawling under his skin. It only became worse when Ivan picked up where he’d left off, gingerly stroking Alfred’s erection, sensation of a warm hand reaching his inner core even through the fabric of his jeans. Alfred let out another sound he’d rather not make, but couldn’t keep from spilling for the life of him. Besides, Ivan didn’t seem to mind; in fact, his friend seemed to like those embarrassing noises a whole lot.

“Really. I was fine being your friend, I truly was. But when seeing you in just a pair of boxers…it was too much to bear.”

Alfred shifted a little as Ivan leant more heavily onto his lower body. He was rock-hard by now, each stroke and whispered word falling from those soft lips a pang of pleasure. His mind was getting a little hazy, clouded over by lust.

“I didn’t know,” Alfred admitted. “Sorry for—ah! For making you wait this l-looooooooooooong…”

Alfred’s eyes flew shut when he involuntarily jerked his hips up, pressing closer to that devilish touch. He could hear Ivan breathing heavily, as if Alfred’s arousal was taking a toll on _his_ body.

“Don’t apologise,” Ivan groaned. “I am happy just to see you like this.”

Alfred looked back down when he felt fingers undo his belt and zipper. “W-wait,” he weakly protested, although his hips automatically lifted to allow his pants to be dragged down to his knees. Ivan stroked a tanned thigh almost reverentially, hand trembling. Alfred swallowed harshly, mind swimming in embarrassment. Still, the needs outweighed social constructs. Even without being touched directly, Alfred felt himself becoming putty in Ivan’s hands.

Which didn’t mean he was ready to look at himself, nude and erect, while in the presence of another guy. Thus, as soon as he felt thumbs hook themselves under the rim of his boxers, he let out a squeak and covered his face with his arms, hands balled to fists.

“Alfred? Are you okay?” Ivan asked, sounding both alarmed and impatient to keep going.

Alfred managed to nod. “Don’t mind me, just…just keep going. _Please_.”

Ivan didn’t respond, but Alfred assumed he took Alfred’s words as truth, because down his boxers went. He could feel himself spring free, cringing a little while imagining what it must look like (how Ivan must be looking at him right now). The first real moan was drawn from him by a big hand softly touching the blue vein running along his shaft, following it from the base of his penis all the way to its tip. More moans escaped when the touched increased, experimentally, curiously.

Alfred both felt like rolling onto his side and curling in on himself, and raising his hips to meet with Ivan’s hand. He peeked through his arms when nothing happened for a little while, seeing how Ivan had bent to the side and was rummaging through his night stand.

“What are you—oh.” Apparently, Ivan was the kind of guy to keep a bottle of lube on hand. Almost immediately, an imagine shot through Alfred’s sex-driven mind; Ivan lying in his bed, late at night, the only indication of something happening being his flushed cheeks, soundlessly opening and closing mouth, a movement up and down beneath the blankets. Suddenly, Alfred really wished he’d been _aware_ when Ivan had said to masturbate to him being naked safe for one piece of clothing.

Alfred scraped his throat, heart fluttering like a bird trying to escape his cage. “Um, Ivan? Do you know…I mean, have you ever, um, thought about how to do it, with, you know, a guy?”

Ivan’s movements halted, his eyes growing wide. He seemed to freeze mid-air for a couple of seconds, before his hand recoiled, as if the bottle of lube had been hot enough to scorch his skin. “I—in theory, I know what to do.”

Alfred chewed on his lower lip. As much as he _wanted_ to have sex with the guy, right here, right now, he was still a virgin. A virgin who’d never done more than lay a hand on himself. He wasn’t ready to go…all-out. Not yet, at least.

“Ivan…wanna keep _that_ for next time? I mean, I already feel like I’m gonna burst—“ Cheeks heated up at the blunt confession. “—and really want to, but maybe it’s not such a smart idea…”

He trailed off when those violet eyes focused back on him. Alfred could practically see the radars at work behind that contemplative gaze. “You are saying…there is sure to be a next time?”

 _Is that even a question to be asking yourself right now?_ “I mean, sure! At least, I would like to…” His heart sped up even more. “I mean—us doing this, doesn’t that kinda make us, like, boyfriends? If you don’t want to, that’s fine as well! But I kinda figured we—“

Alfred’s rambling was cut off by a hungry mouth covering his own. He was swept away by the heated kiss for a couple of moments, blinking stupidly when Ivan pulled away, pushing their foreheads together.

“I would like that a lot.” He hesitated. “So, no sex?”

“Yes sex!” Alfred quickly interrupted. “Just, you know, not with uh…with penetration.” That had to be the most unsexy thing involving sex he’d ever said. Still, Ivan didn’t seem to mind. He only nodded. Lifted himself up, giving Alfred a small moment to catch his breath as hands worked on pulling down his own pants.

“Can I try something else then?” Ivan asked, and how could Alfred deny anything requested by that sweet voice? He nodded. Ivan smiled, leant down for another kiss (their lips never getting enough of the others’ taste).

“Could you turn over, please?”

Alfred blinked, then did as told. It was kind of an awkward position, having his butt stick up like that, erection trapped in between his body and the mattress. For a moment he felt like reminding Ivan of the promise they had made just a couple of seconds ago, but he trusted the other not to do anything he disliked.

Alfred’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp when he felt Ivan’s hips against his own. While still keeping on his boxers, Ivan was keeping a tight hold on Alfred’s lean hips, and had his crotch at the height of Alfred’s ass. Alfred could feel Ivan’s desire for him firm and hard behind him, but he didn’t dare look. All he could do was bury his face into the pillows to keep all those embarrassing sounds from leaking out as Ivan moved against him, not really thrusting, but giving jerks that perfectly simulated what he wanted to happen in the near future.

Without even telling his body to move, Alfred could feel his back dip deeper, his butt pushing up higher to better accommodate the position. With each jerky movement, his dripping erection was dragged along the blankets. Ivan’s hands were gripping so tightly they were sure to leave bruises. Alfred squirmed one hand into the damp space beneath and grabbed his erection, starting to jerk off in time with Ivan’s sporadic hip movements.

Alfred’s breath hitched when Ivan began letting out sounds of his own, low and carnal, animalistic grunts that squirmed in his gut like a pile of fire ants on the move. Inexperienced as they were, it didn’t take long for Alfred to realise the inevitable end they were steering towards at an overpowering tempo.

Alfred went very still in Ivan’s hands, the last thought before everything went quiet being, _I hope Ivan doesn’t mind having to change his sheets_. His vision was popping, Ivan continuing to move for a little while until arching his back, digging his nails into the plush flesh of Alfred’s hips and thighs. Alfred hissed at the sting, but made no other noise except for soft panting after that.

Ivan fell down onto the bed behind him, eyes closed as he too tried to catch his breath. Alfred let his legs slump, peeking over his shoulder to confirm the wet stain in Ivan’s underwear. He felt both spent and slightly ecstatic. He had a boyfriend now. An actual boyfriend, with whom he could do sexy things without shame. This was a lot more fulfilling that playing video games.

Ivan opened his eyes, immediately looked at Alfred. “Want to…take a shower together?”

Alfred’s heart leapt. “Shouldn’t we take care of putting these things into the washing machine first?”

Ivan shook his head. “We can do that later. Besides, I am not done with you.”

And despite having just reached an orgasm of cosmic proportions (in Alfred’s opinion, at least), Alfred knew the night was going to be a long one. He could only grin as Ivan leant over to press a kiss to his lips, thinking about all the wonderful things they could do during the remainder of his visit.


End file.
